After the War
by MayhemsMyMiddleName
Summary: Two Lightforged find themselves in Stormwind after the war is over, and think on their last thousand years of friendship. Years of warfare have lead the warrior of priest to seek some enjoyment after a long day.


Aalesia watched as her long time companion sparred with one of their Azerothian brethren with a placid smile. She sat on the side lines ready to mend the wounds of the loser once the clashing of shields had finally drawn to a close, but her poor hands itched as she watched her warrior falter slightly under the onslaught of their new Vindicator companion. The very instinct that she'd developed over so many years of warfare were to keep him as healthy as she possibly could with her Light given abilities. What was the harm, she thought to herself as her hand turned so the palm faced him and his spirit was recharged with holy energies, his tired muscles given relief. The harm was that scathing look her liked to give her when the meek Anchorite had done something to displease him, she responded with a soft innocent smile. The Vindicator had not noticed and they continued on without rest for another good long while before both agreed to call an end to training for the day.

"Lesi will soothe your bruises if you wish, brother." Korran offered the Light user as he helped him up. The Draenei just shook his head at his Lightforged companions with a snort.

"Ah, I'd never take her ministrations away from you, Korran. You'll need them after that beating!" Taa'kan chuckled as his shoulder slumped with exertion. Aalesia, of course, did not give him a chance to refuse as holy energies surged from her palms and into his body without a second thought. She was a healer at heart and letting someone go without care was against her nature. Korran just watched with a chuckle brushing his white hair away from his horned forehead plates before she moved to him with the same caring touch.

"I am not one to be denied when it comes to soothing the tired." She responded in her usual quiet voice of reason and kindness. Both men just laughed watching her go about her work able to get even the deepest aches from their muscles, the mental exhaustion of course was their own to heal. Taa'kan caught her wrist as her healing hands ran close to the middle of his breast plate smile never leaving his face though his eyes met hers with intensity.

"I doubt anyone denies you anything, huh?" He asked this before removing her hand from his proximity so he could lift his hammer. Aalesia watched him smile at her before waving and turning to leave. He hadn't even let her respond.

"I do not understand why he just leaves on words such as that..." Confused Aalesia turned to look at her long time friend and battle buddy. He was angrily pulling at a daunted shoulder guard ignoring the whole thing in his quest to remove the cumbersome thing.

"Huh what? What did he say?" He didn't even look at her as he asked this, but Aalesia sensed he'd heard just fine and didn't care to explain.

"You're an incorrigible brute." She said without malice before pushing herself to her hooves to dust off her beautiful robes. Korran just raised an arch brow at her words as he followed her up.

"Incorrigible is a harsh word for someone who condones cheating, do not think I don't know what you did, Lesi." His tone held a barely controlled rage that she was used to. His rage in battle fueled him, and at times after the fight he was still under it's lasting effects.

"Instinct kicks in, you know." She spoke as she walked towards her apartments in the Alliance capital. "I see you falter and I must intervene, you are my frontline." She was going to continue but a hand on her forearm stooped her hooves movement and her words in their tracks. Turning she looked up at the tall man with a patience of a saint as he struggled to find what it was he wanted to use.

"I'm not your frontline anymore, Aalesia... Our war is over, and..." He kept pausing still battling the fury inside him like a barely chained beast about to break free. "You can stop coddling me, I am strong enough to continue without your interventions at every turn, in fact, we can stand on equal footing now." His words caused her to falter for a moment before she began to laugh stepping forward to place a hand on his chest the act pressing holy energy into his core to help him stay calm.

"Dearest Korran, we have always stood on equal footing. You protect me from harm, and I keep you in working order. Why would you think differently? I am just here with you because you've always been my battle buddy. We faced Lightforging together, and then the Legion... Now we face a world without war together. Who else can I count on if not you?" She leaned forward standing on the tips of her toes to kiss him on the cheek as a friendly gesture. For the first time though, she felt his face lean into the kiss and with her hand on his chest she felt him take a deep steadying breath.

"Light Lesi, could you be more practical?" He teased as she pulled away from him.

"I could be, but you'd ignore me if I was." She turned once more towards her apartments as he followed silently. Aalesia was used to silence, reveled in it actually, but it was never the way of Korran. He was used to barking out orders and the when the Battle was over filling the ears of their comrades with happy tales so the never dwelled on the horrors of the day. He was the source of light heartedness that the soldiers needed and she was the stalwart vision of compassion. A perfect team of kindness and hope, so his silence unsettled her slightly. He remained silent until they reached her door where he stood behind her waiting. He'd always walked her all the way home and waited until he heard the lock slide into place before retiring to his own home, but today it felt different. Maybe it was the fact that this was the first time they'd truly felt as if no attack would come in their sleep or maybe it was the topic of conversation before hand that made them wonder if it was time to finally part ways and live their own lives. Unsure the reason for it though she was, Aalesia felt that change was coming. It was for this reason, when she opened the door she stepped aside allowing him access.

"He admires you, is why." Korran was the first to break the silence after the lock slide home.

"What?" She turned to face the battle hardened warrior as he undid his heavy plate armor.

"Taa'kan, he pushes your healing away and says what he does because he admires your beauty." His armor was coming off in pieces to be placed gently on her table though it'd be awhile before he could undo all the lacings. With a sigh, she stepped forward to help him as she had many times in the past to speed the process up so they could eat and relax without him clanking nonstop.

"Why does he not say so plainly? How am I supposed to know these things?" She was helping with the dinged shoulder guard as he removed a gauntlet looking as if he was holding back laughter.

"You're so damned cold, Lesi! No one can get past that icey priestess exterior enough to risk it." Her fingers stalled at the words he used her throat clenching with sadness as her heart felt caged suddenly. Is that how people saw her?

"Ice?" The words were choked as she finally was able to undo the annoying piece of armor though she did so with stiff and cold fingers. He turned at the sound of her voice, eyes filled with humor as he set aside the plated gloves he wore. Now only in his breast plate, boots, and half plate greaves, but his bare hands lifted to grab both her shoulders and make her face him.

"You are so compassionate and kind in your workings, but you hold the world at an arms length. Hell! I've never even seen you look at a man with anything more than interest in his ability to fight. How do you expect a man to try and confess feelings when you see soldiers? I mean..." He must have seen the hurt in her eyes because he began trying to explain himself badly. "I know you're the kindest woman that has ever stepped on a single planet... I've heard you drop that guard of yours and laugh with the rest of the world, but... Well, Lesi, you have no interest in getting close to anyone." He finished as she stepped back and looked away.

"That is not true. I consider you my friend... We are close."

"Would we be had I not demanded you laugh and joke with me?" She chuckled at his words looking back at him with amusement dancing in her yellow eyes.

"You are very good at giving commands, I always appreciated that." Her heart gave a flutter thinking about his control on the battlefield. He had never seen her look at a man with interest because his back was always turned keeping platoons of demons from reaching her. Her strong warrior keeping her safe as she had his back, but that's all she'd ever had.

"What can I say? I'm a natural born commander, and a damn good fighter." His ego was always bolstered when she complimented him; his chest nearly swelled with pride, and so she did it often.

"Remember when I got distracted in the siege at Light's Stand?" Her memories flooded back of him grabbing her horn suddenly and fiercely his rage having taken over when she'd nearly gotten harmed because she refused to stop healing a fallen companion despite the danger. His faced fell slightly though as his eyes filled with apologetic words he'd never spoken.

"I.. Lesi, you scared me, I saw a sword nearly pierce into you. I am sorry for my reaction, I just.. I was so mad, and-" She cut off her gallant and fierce protector with a wave of her hand.

"You saved my life, and you corrected my foolishness. Apologies are not necessary. I appreciate the criticism even when it's harsh." As she spoke his large hand moved almost on its own to touch the horn he'd contemplated ripping off in his rage. All he could see in that moment was her dead on the ground of Argus, his Lesi gone for good. His rage had at first been directed at the enemy that dared get past him to her but it laid dead at his hooves while the source of his fear stood there wide eyed as if she had been stabbed. He'd gone to far, but he needed her to know that she was not allowed to die. Not there, not like that. Not while he breathed. The only thing that pulled him from that memory, the rage bubbling in his chest once again was a small hand reaching up to wrap around his thick unplated forearm. Looking down at the owner of that hand, he smiled, but the rage was still their, barely leashed. The rage that seemed to come to a head more often now when their was no enemies to direct it at. Truth be told he'd almost started another spar with Taa'kan when he'd seen his priestess soothing his aches. Those hands were crafted for him and her magics were meant to be coursing through his veins. No other Priestess' holy energies felt as refreshing and invigorating; none of them had her brand of compassion or could read his mind in a fight. She was his. It was a primal and barbaric thought, but he wasn't a refined Vindicator for a good reason. He was primal.

"Were you going to remove the rest of your gear, or am I to listen to the clanking all through your visit?" Her voice, though teasing, struck a cord in the warrior as she tried to subtly give him a command as she had often on the field of battle.

"No, I'm not removing it, Lesi... You are." Her shocked expression at his words caused him to smirk devilishly.

"That's an odd request..." Her words came out softer than usual as she looked him up and down. Her thighs pressing together as she had very unpriestly thoughts spurred by the tone of her voice. How many times had she dreamed about him commanding her to do such things? She wanted to pinch herself to see if this was another one of those moments.

"It wasn't a request, Anchorite Aalesia." He knew he could be pushing his luck here, but the hitch in her breath made him think that this was something she thought of too. How could he have missed that fire in her wide eyes. Still, despite his primal desire, if she said no, he'd leave. He'd apologize later, but first he'd leave. Leave and find the first whore that wanted a rough night. She looked him up and down however and stepped forward going to his breast plates lacings under his right arm.

"Yes Commander." Her words almost caused his knees to buckle. He'd never found pleasure in that title, but suddenly it was the most erotic word that could slip from her mouth. He watched her fingers work diligently and quickly just as he'd imagined they would, and once the plate was loosened enough she pulled it off grunting very softly at its sudden weight in her shaking arms.

"What a good girl..." His palms itched to touch her, but she just continued her work by dropping down to her knees hooves hovering near her buttocks as she undid his greaves. Oh dear Light, he bit his tongue suddenly trying not to lose himself right there. There she was, the woman that haunted his dream for over a thousand years, on her knees in front of him. She just let the greaves clatter to the floor before she looked up expectantly. His length was clearly visible beneath the tight leathers he word underneath his heavy plate, and his cloth shirt clung across his broad, chiseled chest. He knew exactly what she was seeing, and he prayed to any one listening that she was pleased.

"Could you sit, Commander? Your boots must be very uncomfortable." Aalesia was trying hard to keep her voice steady. She'd seen Korran without his plate before, and even helped, but the view of his hardened body was enough to make her breathless especially when a certain part had also hardened. He did as she requested though with a grunt of approval as she placed her hands on his thighs to steady her decent. Once the half plate boots were off she once again placed both hands on his upper thighs admiring the hard rippling muscle before she pushed herself back into the standing position. She saw the strength in him, and his confidence, but he swallowed hard as she looked at him.

"Lesi... You know what's happening, right?" He had to be sure, she understood that but the thought made her giggle lightly.

"Korran, I am a twelve thousand years old by now, I know what these things mean." She continued to stand in front of him her legs between his thighs as his expression got dark for a minute.

"I'll kill them all, Aalesia, any one that touched you." His words were honest and primal part of her spirit purred in pleasure at the jealousy though the other part of her tsked mentally. Time to get him back on track.

"Commander.." She purred the word making sure his attention was back on her before she continued. "What else do you wish of me?"

"Take off your robes." He commanded fingers still twitching every time he saw the cloth armor cling to the swell of her hips. She was quick to begin but the process itself was agonizingly slow. She undid ever lace one by one as if testing his patience, baiting that chained beast within. She would not win. After what felt like an eternity her robes slid from her shoulders and whispered to the ground. Beneath she wore only a tight cloth pair of pants and breast bindings to keep her womanly endowments in place. He groaned openly at the sight and patted his lap. His manhood was straining against his pants but he needed to savor this, savor her. Her thin strong legs suddenly slid onto either side of him straddling him wonderfully as her obviously warm core pressed down against the strain in his pants. Her hands slid onto his shoulders as she looked at him with smoldering golden eyes.

"Commander, may I speak freely?" She asked huskily as his eyes transfixed on her plump lips memorizing every line and his hands moved to her hips finally satisfying the worst itch he'd ever had by filling his palms with her. He just grunted as his hands slid to grip her heart shaped ass. No robe had ever done it enough justice as when he got to see it in pants. She laughed taking the barbaric non words as a yes. "Why have you waited for this?" Her words were cut up by sighs of pleasure as he kneaded her beautiful backside his head dipping to kiss along the edge of her chest bindings.

"Light Lesi, don't make me talk right now... I need you to kiss me, touch me, and just not talk." He groaned as he found a sweet spot right above her breast that caused her back to arch. "I've dreamt about this for a thousand years.." He groaned against her skin feeling her subtle movement against his length. Lesi had obviously listened as she was now undoing her bindings. They were not tight and so just fell from her chest revealing the round mounds with glowing tattoos around them. Korran paused as he raised his head once more before claiming those plump lips a hand leaving her rump to entangle itself in her platinum blonde hair deepening the kiss before it had even started.

Once the kiss started, they were both lost in it drowning in a melding of tongues and fervant grasping until they had to break to breathe. As they parted, panting Aalesia looked down to where their hips met and back up at him with a question.

"Your first, my dear." He was lifting her up by the waist before she could even respond to pull the cloth pants down to her hooves and letting her step out. Now the tables had turned, the mass of muscle and strength was bent to his knees in front of his slight little healer. Her grinned as he saw her plain cloth undies and removed them with a quick snap. "I'll replace them, before you scold." He spoke before his head moved to the valley between her thighs widening her stance with his face his facial tendrils wrapping themselves around her thighs as his lips kissed her most intimate of places. Her knees buckled, but he held her up with one strong arm as his tongue snaked out to lap at the pooling juices of her womanhood. Her hands were in his hair and gripping his horns in a frenzy as he flicked the core of her with the tip of his tongue smiling at her instant gasp of pleasure. As his tongue lapped and paid homage to her his free hand came up to slowly insert his middle finger testing her readiness. The intrusion was a welcomed one as her inner muscles accepted it and quivered with anticipation. Her legs weakening her felt her relying more and more on his strength to hold her up as he continued his sensual assault of her smiling and pushing more with every gasp and mewl he could illicit from his delicious priestess. Finally when he felt her inside beginning to coil with her peak, he stopped. The gasp of frustration from he denied released was even more satisfying than her noises of appreciation. He looked up at her beautifully annoyed face before standing never breaking eye contact as his arms snaked around her waits and lifted her into his arms kissing her soundly so she could taste her own arousal on his tongue before he wrapped her legs around her and walked towards her room never breaking the kiss. Once they were near the head he laid her down with all the reverence one would give a holy relic and began undoing his leather breeches.

"Now I get to watch?" Her voice was mostly labored breathing and pants as she eyes him hungrily. He knew he was a great specimen of a man, battle scars and all. Most scars she herself had tended to so as his pants came off he was a tad surprised at her look of astonishment but he was even more pleased. He placed the hand that had pleasured her around the base of his manhood giving it a slowly stroke and rubbing the head to give her a good view of it and coat it in her juices before he got the full feel. Her breath hitched as her thighs pressed together with need causing his own flesh to jump in his hand before her quickly removed his shirt. Crawling onto the bed next to her he smiled as she just about jumped to touch him. Her hands stroking and cupping all the parts of him he'd kept covered until he could handle no more. He grabbed her hip and dragged her to the bed positioning himself over her. His thing spread hers so that he prode her entrance swirling it a few times his heavy manhood pressing into her searing flesh. Leaning in towards her as he positioned himself at the entrance to his greatest desire he whispered in her ear.

"Once we join, Lesi, that's it. You're mine, and no one else may touch you." The words were not just a promise fueled with a primal need to keep his own but a threat to any other man that dared try, and it sent a shiver down her spine as his hand began to slide up her thigh slowly.

"I've always been yours." She whispered back a tad too forcefully for the moment but it pleased the man above her as her took her with one hard thrust. Aalesia met him trust for thrust as the rage inside him melted into primal need, the beast unchained. His hard manhood throbbing with every clench of her velvet soft core. Suddenly with no warnings he pulled away from her causing a whimper of sheer pain to escape the fevered woman her hips bucking and searching for him so she could be filled once more. She didn't have to wait long as he lifted her up and flipped her so that he could get a full view of her heart shaped voluptuous ass, tail flicking and twitching against it in need. A smile covered his face as her grabbed her tail pulling her back into him and filling her from behind.

The feeling was sensational and caused a scream of pleasure to erupted from the woman whose face fell forward onto the pillows of the bed while he continued his assault. Her tail wrapping around his fingers as he found a sweet spot inside of her that cause very unpriestly benediction to escape her mouth.

"Light yes, Lesi... There?" He was already holding back spilling inside her as suddenly her body went rigid and her core muscles began to tighten and virtually milk him with her own powerful release. He couldn't help it he leaned forward on one final thrust kissing the back of her neck as her climax caused his own to burst forth pumping her full of his seed.

Awhile later with him laying naked on his back and her curled and tucked safely in the crook of his arm he finally spoke. "I'm not waiting next time... A thousand years is too long." Only a sleepy murder escaped his little healer as the rage inside him melted hearing her quiet even in sleep. The Legion was gone, and they had no more worries.

A/N: May explore this couple more through Bfa. Honestly my first smut for Warcraft or even writing for it so please forgive any hasty wordings or bad moments. It just came to me and I thought I'd share with the rest of the Warcraft lovers out there.


End file.
